


...The More They Stay the Same

by Arbryna



Series: A Different Kind of Normal [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren's been back for a few weeks now, and things are getting back to a very different kind of normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...The More They Stay the Same

Bo hisses as she hits the kitchen table hard, the edge pressing a little too close to the deep gash in her side. If she gets blood all over the kitchen again in her urgency to heal, Kenzi will never let her hear the end of it. 

Tamsin, however, shows no sign of noticing; her hands grip tight at Bo’s hips, her lips and teeth ravaging Bo’s neck, and it feels so good that Bo almost forgets about the pain. 

Almost. Bo tugs at Tamsin’s hair, pulling her back just far enough to latch onto Tamsin’s lips, drawing a deep pull of chi that manages to take most of the sting from her wound and reduce the pain to a dull, throbbing ache. 

“You know,” Bo pants when she stops feeding to pull Tamsin’s camisole over her head, “sometimes I wonder—” a gasp as Tamsin’s hand slides determinedly under her shirt, nails dragging along her skin hard enough to leave marks, “—if coming to you for _healing_ —” a grunt as Tamsin roughly palms her breast, “—really has a point.” 

In response, Tamsin claims Bo’s mouth again, sinking her teeth into Bo’s lower lip and tugging before nipping along the line of her jaw. “If you want me to go easy on you, just say the word, princess.” Her smirk presses into Bo’s skin as she pushes her knee up between Bo’s legs, and Bo is rendered temporarily speechless by her hunger for the raw sexual energy building between them. 

When her head clears enough, Bo moves her hands to Tamsin’s shoulders, putting all of her strength into one solid push that slams Tamsin up against the pillar nearby. “Never,” she growls, grinning against Tamsin’s lips. The blonde’s aura flares bright with need, and Bo feels an answering clench deep in her belly that taking more chi only seems to intensify. 

“Good answer,” Tamsin purrs, when Bo next pauses in her feeding. Her hands slide down over Bo’s ass, grip the back of Bo’s thighs, and Bo finds the control shifting once again in Tamsin’s favor as she is lifted up, her legs locking around Tamsin’s waist. 

They make it almost to the stairs, tongues and teeth clashing and Bo’s fingers tangling in blonde hair, before Tamsin shoves Bo against the doorway and drops her legs. Tamsin’s hands are in motion as soon as they leave Bo’s thighs, tugging the now-ruined tank top up over Bo’s head. Bo will mourn the loss later—it was one of her favorite shirts, damn it—but right now she’s far more concerned with feeling Tamsin’s skin against her own. 

Bo unhooks Tamsin’s bra with a flick of her fingers, letting the straps slide down on their own as she lowers her head to Tamsin’s breasts. Biting down just a little too hard on a pink nipple elicits a sharp hiss from Tamsin, distracting her just enough for Bo to back her up against the table at the base of the stairs. The bra is flung aside as Bo continues to nibble and suck at Tamsin’s breasts, her fingers deftly working at the fly of Tamsin’s jeans. 

This really isn’t something they should be doing down here; Kenzi has certainly complained often and loudly enough about being traumatized by random sexcapades in the common areas. Kenzi isn’t here, though—thank god—and the thought of stopping long enough to get up the stairs to the bedroom is almost unbearable when Tamsin’s nails are scraping along Bo’s back, when Tamsin’s thigh is driving up between Bo’s legs in just the right place, making Bo burn with a hunger that has little to do with her nearly-healed wounds. 

The lamp on the table topples to the floor as Bo lifts Tamsin up onto the surface, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Tamsin’s underwear and tugging them down along with her jeans. She doesn’t bother removing them entirely, can’t imagine the thought of waiting another second to explore the slick heat she knows awaits her between Tamsin’s legs. 

She’s not disappointed. Her fingers are met with a surge of wetness, and Bo moans into Tamsin’s mouth as she slides two, then three inside with little effort. Tamsin clenches around her, arches against her hand, and the whimper that catches in her throat is needy enough that it would horrify the blonde if she were in her right mind. 

As it is, Tamsin coils her fingers in dark hair, pulling Bo’s head to one side so she can sink her teeth into the tender flesh where throat meets shoulder. She sucks hard enough to leave a mark, biting a little harder when the heel of Bo’s hand grinds against her clit. She’s getting close; Bo can feel it, taste it in the air, see it in the bright pulsing of her aura. The fresh bruise on Bo’s neck throbs as she yanks Tamsin’s head back, her mouth crashing against Tamsin’s as she times the pull of chi with the curling of her fingers. 

Tamsin comes with a violent shudder, her nails raising shallow welts across Bo’s shoulders that fade just as quickly as they appear. Bo’s skin tingles with electric energy as the remainder of her injuries—including the no doubt impressive hickey Tamsin just gifted her with—disappear as if they never existed. 

Somewhere near the vicinity of Tamsin’s ankles, a wolf howls. 

“Ugh,” Tamsin groans, dropping her head to Bo’s shoulder as she catches her breath. “Nice timing, D-man.” 

Bo runs her hands down Tamsin’s bare legs, finding the phone tucked into the pocket of her jeans. She hands it over with her clean hand, raising the fingers of the other to her lips to savor the taste of Tamsin that lingers on them. 

Heat flashes in Tamsin’s eyes, and it takes her a moment or two to look down at her phone, rolling her eyes when she sees the message on the screen. “Got a case,” she says with a scowl. She’s so close to actually pouting that Bo has to fight the urge to smile at the display. She’s made the mistake of calling Tamsin cute before, and it didn’t end well for anyone involved. 

Instead, Bo leans in and kisses the scowl from Tamsin’s lips, sucking gently on her lower lip as her hands run soothing strokes down Tamsin’s arms. “Duty calls,” Bo sighs when she pulls away. She twists a little, testing out her muscles and finding them in perfect working condition once more. “At least he waited until I was healed.” 

Tamsin smirks. “Please,” she scoffs, hopping off of the table and sliding her hands over Bo’s waist. “Like any case could be important enough to keep me away from _this_.” Her eyes drag up Bo’s half-dressed form, lingering in certain places more than others. 

Warmth blossoms in Bo’s chest, and she can’t help drawing Tamsin in for a kiss. Tamsin isn’t exactly the romantic sort; genuine expressions of emotion typically have to be coaxed from her with a lot of liquor and patience. It’s taken Bo some time to recognize it, but occasionally Tamsin will say something like this—something that can so easily be shrugged off as an offhand lecherous remark, but to the careful ear contains a surprising depth of feeling. It’s how Bo knows that she’s appreciated, that she’s loved. 

Reluctantly, Bo breaks the kiss, smiling at the way Tamsin reflexively leans forward to maintain the contact. “Well,” Bo murmurs, tucking strands of blonde hair behind Tamsin’s ears, “I could do this all day, but I’ve got my own places to be.” 

With a grudging sigh, Tamsin lets Bo pull away. “You going to Dyson’s tonight?” she asks, reaching down to pull her pants back up around her hips. 

Bo shakes her head. “Lauren’s.” A giddy smile tugs at the corners of her lips. “So I might be home later.” It’s their first real date since Lauren’s been back, since before she left over a year ago; Bo doesn’t intend to try to rush anything. 

“Just me and the short stack then,” Tamsin says, her voice exaggeratedly lacking in enthusiasm. “I’ll try not to kill her,” she cracks, looking around for her bra. 

“Funny,” Bo deadpans, picking up Tamsin’s bra from the floor and flinging it at her. “Whatever you do, just do not make Kenzi watch another war movie. She’s still whining about the time you guys watched _Troy_.”

“Well they could have at least _tried_ to get it right,” Tamsin insists, adjusting her bra. “Don’t the fae have people in the movie business who could fact check that shit?” Bo just tilts her head, raising an eyebrow expectantly. “Fine, I’ll let the munchkin pick the movie,” Tamsin says with an aggrieved sigh, brushing past Bo to pluck her shirt from where it landed on the back of the couch. She turns back to extend a threatening finger toward Bo. “But I swear on your favorite vibrator, if she makes me watch another rom-com I won’t be held responsible for the consequences.” 

Bo shakes her head and smiles, stepping closer to slip her arms around Tamsin’s waist. “You’re such a good girlfriend.” 

Tamsin rolls her eyes, but raises her arms to rest on Bo’s shoulders nonetheless. “Whatever, don’t get all Hallmark on me yet,” she warns, trying and failing to fight a smile of her own. “The night is young, and the second she utters the words ‘make over’ you’re gonna be short a pet.” 

The wolf howl sounds again. “You should get going,” Bo says with a sigh. She tucks her fingers in Tamsin’s belt loops, tugging her close for a brief kiss. “I’ll be home tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“Take your time,” Tamsin replies with a smirk. “It’ll be nice to have the bed to myself—maybe go a night without you trying to suffocate me in my sleep.”

“You love to cuddle,” Bo retorts, sliding her arms further around Tamsin’s waist as she leans in close. “Just admit it.” 

Tamsin leans closer, until her breath brushes warm against Bo’s lips. “In your dreams, succubus.” Her phone goes off again, and Tamsin pulls away, yanking it out of her pocket to glare at the device. “Dude, you’re like a thousand years old. Learn some damn patience.” 

“Go,” Bo urges again. “He’s only going to get worse, and I have to hop in the shower and get ready for my date.” 

A blonde eyebrow arches as Tamsin pulls her shirt back on. “You’re about to get hot, wet, and naked, and that’s supposed to convince me to leave?” Before Bo can chide her for stalling more, Tamsin reaches for Bo’s hips, pulling her in for one last kiss. “Have fun tonight.” 

“Good luck with your case,” Bo says, gently stroking Tamsin’s cheek with her thumb. “Love you,” she adds before Tamsin can pull away completely.

Tamsin just squeezes Bo’s hips, smiling somewhat awkwardly, but she doesn’t need to say the words. Bo sees them in the soft glint in Tamsin’s eyes, feels them in the way Tamsin lingers for a moment before pulling away to grab her jacket and keys. 

Bo watches her, smiling when she turns back one last time before disappearing through the front door. When Tamsin is gone, Bo pulls out her own phone, tapping out a text to Dyson as she grabs her shredded shirt and heads upstairs. 

_She’s on her way. Sorry, my fault-nasty run in with a goblin._ She knows Tamsin won’t bother replying to Dyson’s many texts, and Dyson is likely to be more forgiving if he knows Tamsin’s lateness is due to helping Bo. 

Halfway up the stairs, her phone buzzes with his reply. _You okay?_

_Am now :)_ Bo tosses her tank top toward the corner of her bedroom, onto a pile of ruined clothing that she hasn’t gotten around to throwing out yet. 

There’s a pause then, long enough to know that Dyson is struggling with his reaction. _I can send her back_ , he finally replies. 

Bo smiles and taps out her answer before setting her phone down on her bed so she can undress. _Tempting ;) but no need, I’m good as new._

_As long as you’re sure_

_Positive_ , she assures him. After a moment, she adds, _But you’re sweet to worry._

_I get plenty of practice with you_

Rolling her eyes, Bo wriggles out of the last of her clothes and grabs her phone again before heading to the bathroom. _Ha ha. We still on for tomorrow night?_

_Looking forward to it._

Bo turns the shower on, letting the water warm up while she types out one last message. _K, hopping in the shower now. Love you :)_

_Love you too_

A grin pulls at Bo’s mouth as she sets the phone down and steps into the shower. She’s not sure how she got so lucky, but right now, she’s the happiest she’s ever been. For the first time she can remember, there’s not a single thing about her life that she would change.

***

Lauren didn’t mean for things to move this fast. She’s been back in town for only a few weeks, and she only just worked up the nerve to ask Bo to give dating a try again. The plan for tonight was dinner, a little wine, and a lot of conversation. A relaxed, low-key night of reconnecting, getting to know one another again after a year apart.

The plan did not include Lauren straddling Bo on her couch, hands tangled in dark hair while Bo moans into her mouth and clutches at her hips. 

It’s all Bo’s fault. Lauren had been on her best behavior, greeting Bo at her door with a chaste kiss on the cheek, keeping the casual touching to a minimum. They had talked, and smiled, and rediscovered that comfortable silence that Lauren had missed so much. The whole time, though, Bo just _had_ to look at her, with that familiar look of soft affection, the shy smiles that have always felt like they exist just for Lauren. The wine gave Bo’s cheeks a rosy glow, and the candlelight flickered over the pale skin of her arms and chest, and really—how was Lauren supposed to _not_ lean forward and capture those soft red lips with her own? 

Kissing Bo feels as natural as it always has, lips and tongues melting into one another, and if she doesn’t think too hard, Lauren can pretend that the last year never happened—that she never gave up the best thing that ever happened to her, even if she knows it was ultimately the right decision. 

There’s something different about this though, something that becomes clear when Bo casually starts to feed, little bursts of chi between kisses. Bo has fed from her before, but it was always fraught with tension—like gulping water after a long period of dehydration, urgent but careful not to take too much at once. Now, Bo is just tasting her, sipping her chi like she sipped the wine earlier. 

She doesn’t _need_ it. The thought occurs to Lauren as she rocks slowly against Bo, steadily losing herself in the warm desire suffusing her body. Bo has no shortage of sustenance these days, and it shows in how comfortable she is letting herself feed from Lauren, how unhurried she is in her kisses. It makes Lauren wonder, in a way that twists something deep in her belly, what it will be like to make love to Bo now, when she can truly let go. 

Bo’s hands slip under Lauren’s top, caressing idly at her lower back, and for a moment Lauren nearly gives in to the arousal throbbing under her skin. Her realization is quickly followed by another, however, that has her freezing in place as her mind fills with unpleasant thoughts: Bo will never be _hers_. The reason Bo can let go now is because she has other lovers, others who demand Bo’s time and affection and love. 

“Hey,” Bo murmurs, reaching up to stroke Lauren’s cheek. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Lauren replies softly, then shakes her head. “No. I mean—this is just…moving faster than I’d planned.” Laughing bitterly at herself, she shifts off of Bo’s lap, putting some distance between them so she can regain some sense of equilibrium. “I’m sorry.” 

There’s no disappointment in Bo’s eyes, though, only understanding. “You don’t have to apologize,” she says with a reassuring smile, reaching out to grasp Lauren’s hand. “We can go as fast or as slow as you want.” 

Lauren swallows against the sudden tightness in her throat; Bo has always been so patient with her, so generous. She feels like she owes Bo more than just an apology. “I just…” she starts, gesturing nervously as her thoughts jumble together in her head. “I know that I’m not the only one. And—and I’m okay with that, intellectually,” she adds quickly. “I think it’s just going to take some time for me to get used to the idea, emotionally.” Bo’s thumb strokes back and forth over her fingers, gently encouraging her to say what she needs to say. Lauren looks back up, meeting Bo’s gaze, and her heart aches with how much love she feels. “I want—I want the first time we’re together again to be about us, not about me freaking out over the other people you’re with.” 

“Lauren,” Bo says softly, squeezing Lauren’s hand as she leans in closer, “I understand.” 

For a moment, Lauren just stares at Bo in awe. “You do, don’t you?” She’ll never stop being amazed by this woman. 

“I do,” Bo confirms before sitting back to give Lauren her space. “Do you want me to go?” 

“No!” The word spills from Lauren’s lips almost before she has a chance to think it, and she chuckles sheepishly. “I mean, I’d like it if you stayed,” she tries again, more calmly. “I mean, I’m not ready for—for sex, but maybe we could just…sleep?”

Bo smiles broadly, lacing her fingers with Lauren’s. “I would love that.”

Lauren’s breath leaves her in a rush, as though a weight has been lifted from her chest. “Okay,” she says with a smile. “I, um—I have some of your clothes. I found them when I was going through everything. You must have left them here before…” she pauses, closes her eyes and takes a breath to stop rambling before she opens them again. “They’re upstairs, in the bedroom. I’ll go find them.” 

Before Lauren can get up, Bo tugs at her hand, closing some of the distance between them. She leans in to press a soft kiss to Lauren’s lips. “Relax,” she says softly. “It’s just me.” 

“Right,” Lauren says with a nod. She breathes in and out again, then smiles, more calmly this time. “I’ll go get your clothes.” 

“I’ll be up in a second,” Bo says, releasing Lauren’s hand. “I’ve just gotta let Tamsin and Kenzi know I won’t be home tonight.” 

Lauren stands and heads for the stairs as Bo reaches for her purse. She’s just passing through the bedroom door when she distantly hears Bo saying a happy “Hey, babe”. An odd pang of…something pricks at her chest at the affection in Bo’s voice, and she frowns, closing the bedroom door behind her. To give Bo privacy, she tells herself—it’s not polite to eavesdrop. That it helps her hide from her own discomfort is only an added bonus. 

A part of her thinks she’s crazy for even considering trying this. Won’t she always just be hoping Bo will tire of it all, and decide to just be with her again? And what will she do, how will she cope when that never happens? Will she be able to sleep next to Bo, to make love to her, knowing that the next night it would be someone else? She wants to believe she can do this, but is it fair to Bo to try, knowing that it might not work? 

Sighing, Lauren moves to her dresser, pulls out pajamas and sets them on the bed. As she begins to undress, she focuses on pushing all the questions and doubt from her mind. None of it is new; she struggled with it for weeks before finally deciding that it was worth a shot—that Bo was worth a shot. She’s just panicking now, which is a perfectly natural reaction, and certainly doesn’t mean that it’s suddenly become a bad idea. 

It’s Bo, she tells herself as she pulls on her pajamas. She trusts Bo. She loves Bo. It’s just going to take some time, like she told Bo—time to get used to the idea, to learn how everything works in this crazy new world that Bo’s life has become. 

But what if she never does?

Lauren shakes her head, grabbing Bo’s pajamas and heading back toward the door. Over-thinking this will only make it more complicated than it has to be. She just has to take it slow, day by day, and not worry so much about the future. 

“All right, babe,” Bo is saying as Lauren starts to descend. “I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.” There’s a pause, and Bo shakes her head in fond resignation. “Good _night_ ,” she says firmly, clicking her phone off with a smile that Lauren can just barely make out from where she’s standing. A few seconds later, Bo’s phone buzzes, and that smile widens as she reads the message that pops up. 

It’s breathtaking. Lauren’s first instinct is to be jealous, to feel somehow deficient because someone else is making Bo smile like that, but mostly she just feels this profound sense of awe. Bo is beautiful, Lauren has known that since the moment she laid eyes on her. It’s in her nature as a succubus, it’s genetics, but it’s so much more than that. It’s who she _is_ —brave, noble, fragile, reckless. It’s the choices she makes, and the people she chooses to protect—and it’s how she loves, openly and completely. 

Looking at Bo now, Lauren is getting a glimpse of a side of her she’s never seen before: giddy, completely unrestrained and in love. Lauren would like to think that this is how Bo looks after getting off the phone with her, but it’s not something she’d really be able to witness for herself. Something tells Lauren that Bo only looks this way when she’s alone.

Lauren doesn’t feel threatened, she feels…grateful. Bo is happy, and it’s hard to find a reason not to be okay with that—even if it’s not Lauren’s doing. 

Bo finally stops grinning at her phone and turns to put it back in her purse, rising to her feet and freezing as she spots Lauren standing halfway down the stairs. Her smile changes, grows deeper and more intimate. Maybe her happiness is a little bit Lauren’s doing. 

“Hey,” Bo says, walking toward the stairwell. She looks a little confused by Lauren’s silent gaping. “I was just on my way up.” 

It takes Lauren a second to find her voice; she blinks, shakes herself out of it. “I, uh, I’ve got your clothes,” she says belatedly, holding the bundle out somewhat awkwardly.

Bo’s eyes narrow in concern, and she reaches out to squeeze Lauren’s arm. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Lauren says quickly, her lips spreading into a dazed sort of grin. “Yeah, great. Everything’s great.” 

“Well, great!” Bo repeats with a small giggle. She takes the bundle of clothes from Lauren, offering her hand instead. “Shall we?” 

“Yes,” Lauren replies, her smile softening. She reaches for Bo’s hand, laces their fingers together. “We shall.” 

Lauren lets Bo lead the way up the stairs, following a step behind. When Bo looks back at her and smiles, Lauren feels something click into place, like she understands something now that she never did before. 

Maybe she can do this after all.

_end._


End file.
